


"Tourniquets... Right?"

by madrastic



Series: From the Nowhere Archives [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fondling, Hair Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Strip Tease, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Character, Xenophilia, stomach bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: “And that’s why you don’t want to tourniquet wounds that aren’t on the limbs and you aren’t prepared to amputate.” Marsh finished.Ahren hadn’t been paying attention, he didn’t even know how this explanation began (he had to have asked a question, right?), no. He was too busy watching Marsh get ready for bed. They had taken a bath previously and were busy changing into their bedclothes and that kind of display was just driving their dragon wild. Ahren himself had already changed into his sleep shirt and pants, but watching Marsh unknowingly tease him like this was almost intolerable.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: From the Nowhere Archives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633051
Kudos: 9





	"Tourniquets... Right?"

**Author's Note:**

> What's kickin folks I FINALLY get to post this! In honor of the 8 hour blackout i had, yeehaw and enjoy, i'll probs post another bonus scene next week or the week after

“And that’s why you don’t want to tourniquet wounds that aren’t on the limbs and you aren’t prepared to amputate.” Marsh finished.

Ahren hadn’t been paying attention, he didn’t even know how this explanation began (he had to have asked a question, right?), no. He was too busy watching Marsh get ready for bed. They had taken a bath previously and were busy changing into their bedclothes and that kind of display was just driving their dragon wild. Ahren himself had already changed into his sleep shirt and pants, but watching Marsh unknowingly tease him like this was almost intolerable.

As they pulled their fabric shorts (that was the term for the clothing, Ahren had been informed) up their legs, Ahren’s eyes followed the motion of the waistband over the swell of their ass. Hair was put into a simple braid by deft hands and he wanted nothing more than to undo it again, to feel the heat of Marsh’s body as he repaired it. Ahren was going to calm down and ignore the growing need between his legs as his heart raced and his body had found something that it very much wanted to do.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?” Marsh tied off their hair with a strip of fabric and looked over their shoulder, raising a copper eyebrow.

Ahren crossed his legs in a motion he hoped was discrete. “Of course, I am.”

They turned around fully, leaning back onto the desk. It took all of Ahren’s willpower not to let his gaze linger on their legs. “What was I talking about.”

“Tourniquets.” He replied, not knowing what a tourniquet was.

“I moved on to sutures three sentences ago. What’s distracting you, it’s not fun to talk to a wall.” Pretty hands smoothed down the rumples in their short-sleeved shirt. Ahren could think of a few more uses for those pretty hands (framing his cheeks, thumbs on his collarbones, running down his—no).

He hid his thoughts with a pleasant smile. “Nothing! Just looking forward to tomorrow!”

“You sound like Holly when he lies.” Marsh said simply. “And Holly doesn’t like to lie.”

With a cringe, Ahren lowered his gaze to his lap, blushing at the way his legs pulled closer to his body like it would protect him, help the problem go away. “I—um—It’s, ah, it’s a personal issue. I can take care of it myself.”

A blank blink was quickly replaced with realization. “Oh, you’re horny. Why didn’t you just say so.”

What. “I was under the impression that it was an inappropriate topic of conversation.” What.

Marsh shrugged. “I mean, you came when I gave you a backrub, I thought you were over that. And we went through the book and it’s probably just hormones.” Watching Ahren turn something close to jade, they continued. “Also, I guess we’re dating now, so I can help out, if you want.”

“What.” What.

Like it wasn’t the craziest thing Ahren had ever heard in his life, Marsh kept talking. “Me and Holly do it all the time. It’s fun.” Marsh. And Holly. And Marsh. And him? And Holly? Was he having a stroke? Was this a stroke right now?

“I fear that I am misunderstanding your meaning.” That _had_ to be the case, right?

“Oh, okay, I’ll say it plainly, then. I’ll fuck you if you want.”

Oh. “Oh.” _Oh._ “Alright then.” Wait, why did he say that.

“Cool.” They pushed themselves off of the desk with their palms, striding over to the chair Ahren had been trying to hide himself in. “You want a bit of help with that?”

Their fingers just ghosted over his jaw and Ahren was already chasing the sensation, letting himself be pliable to the warmth that threatened to burn him. “Yes, please.”

Marsh laughed and Ahren wanted to drink that sound down until he drowned. That’s what paradise would look like, the most beautiful Humanish person he had ever seen laughing the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He was granted the gift of palms steadying his face with that intoxicating deep heat as Marsh leaned over him, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“Get on the bed, okay?” They pulled back just enough to let Ahren comply, and comply he did without a second thought.

Watching Marsh strip down was enough for him, he would be happy with just this image for the rest of his life. Where Hollyhock was angles and shadows on white, Marsh was softness and burnished metal. Almost absently, Ahren kicked his own pants off, smallclothes and all. As an afterthought, his shirt went off too as Marsh kneeled on the bed.

Their hands traced patterns down Ahren’s chest and stomach, chuckling as his leg involuntarily kicked. “Are you ticklish?”

“Don’t.” Ahren didn’t know what that meant, and it sounded like a term he didn’t want to find out the meaning of.

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” There was mirth in their voice.

Those blessed hands drifted lower, hovering around the junction of his thighs, bestowing confident touches. Ahren could feel his insides stirring, roused from their slumber by this new and unexpected activity. The space inside his slit suddenly felt a bit too slick and tight to be comfortable. Marsh’s teasing hands rubbing circles into his hips and mouth pressing kisses into his neck were Ahren’s undoing. Glancing down at the feeling of sticky slickness against their thigh as they draped themselves over Ahren, Marsh found that his member was ready to play.

They pulled back, much to Ahren’s disappointment. Oh, over already.

“Wow, evert already. That was fast.”

A hand squeezed his dick gently and Ahren had to bite his hand to prevent a wholly too loud moan from disturbing their neighbors. Not that Holly or Aidia would mind all that much, presumably.

“Aw, but you make cute noises.” Marsh cooed above him, one hand stroking their clit at the same time as the other slowly pumped up and down Ahren’s dick. “Can I ride you?”

“I shall endeavor to make more, then, and you may do with me what you wish. I defer to your experience.” Maker, he had no right sounding this scattered and breathless.

That seemed to satisfy Marsh enough to line themselves up with him and, at the most deliciously maddening glacial pace, sink down, propping themselves up with their hands. Ahren’s own found themselves supporting their ass (or, more accurately, cupping it as they controlled their descent), careful not to scratch them with his claws.

As their hips fell flush with Ahren’s, he tried his best to get his breathing under control as they adjusted to the cock inside them. It was visible, ever so slightly, as a bulge on their lower stomach. They were hot, physically and temporally, that was Ahren’s official decree. Palms pressed into his chest as Marsh held themselves up, and Ahren took the stillness to feather reverent touches up those impossibly warm sides.

And then, they lifted their hips up and sank down again, their own breathing speeding up as a flush traveled up the flat expanse of their chest. So, this was what “riding him” meant, he thought belatedly as his brain slowed to a halt. He was aware of the clicks and chirps that came out of him, overshadowed by groans as Marsh adjusted the angle and let out a gasp. The pleased hum that escaped them was music to his ears and Ahren returned the sentiment with a quiet moan.

“Gods, you’re fucking big.” Marsh bit their lip, their nails digging into Ahren’s scales. Maybe they would leave marks.

That thought alone caused Ahren’s hips to jerk up into Marsh, evidently hitting a spot inside them that caused them to moan sharply, throwing their head down. The shorter hairs around their face had begun to come loose, framing bronze skin with gorgeous copper. Ahren wanted to hear that noise again. Ahren wanted to _make_ that noise happen again.

Wrapping his hands around their thighs to keep Marsh steady, Ahren experimentally thrust upwards, careful and controlled. He didn’t want to hurt them, after all. A bit lip and clawing hands was the response Ahren got for that, an encouragement by Marsh’s standards. Ignoring his body’s response to move faster, harder, he kept up with the slow, gentle movements. Marsh was so small, so fragile.

So small and fragile, that when they leaned over, face in a frustrated snarl and growled into Ahren’s ear, a shiver ran through him. “Either move or I’ll move for you.”

Right, no need to repeat the sentiment. He moved faster, still trying to be courteous to the little thing on him. That was, evidently, not enough, despite the sparks it made flash down his spine. Marsh speared themselves down on his dick with quick, hard motions. All rational thought fled Ahren’s mind as his back arched and those chirps resolved themselves into a moan. This was what Marsh wanted? Okay, Ahren could do this.

His body moved of its own volition as he sped up the pace, riding the high of actually feeling warm for the first time in so long. His claws wrapped around their thighs, holding them in place. Nails dug into the scales on his chest, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that there was that wonderful pressure. Ahren’s throat let out a few clicks, adjusting the noises into a moan when Marsh started moving in earnest, bouncing themselves until their breath came out in harsh pants, their eyes unfocused.

Ahren’s hands gripped them harder as pressure built up within him. He had their name on his lips as he felt himself release, shaking and spilling golden fluid over the both of them. With a grimace, Marsh suddenly stilled, tightening around him. Ahren was floating, the Humanish on his hips the only anchor to the land below.

Slowly, his mind cleared. Marsh was panting, tensed up as they pawed at Ahren’s hands on their legs. His claws had dug into their thigh. Oh, _oh_ , that was blood. That was a lot of blood. It was like someone had spilled burgundy paint all over Marsh’s leg, staining everything in that deep reddish-purple shade.

Letting go, Marsh slipped off of him, rising to a sitting position. Ahren sat up with them, hands awkwardly in front of him. His thoughts felt thick and slow, like molasses as his blood rushed through his body. “Maker, I am so sorry, are you alright? Oh, Maker, that’s so much blood, how can I hel—”

Marsh’s hand on his snout shut him up as they examined the wound. “I’m fine.” They sounded thirsty. Did they want some water? Ahren should get them some water. “You didn’t get anything vital. It’s just blood.”

They licked their palm, pressing it down on one thigh. Bandages. Right. Cleaning the wound. Before Ahren could move, they were on their feet, rifling through their pack until they got to their medical kit. Marsh disinfected it with an expert hand and grabbed a few bandages. They stilled.

“I… I’m going to try and fix this in the bathroom.” They sounded distant, as if trying to think with everything demanding their attention at once. “Can you help clean up the bed?”

Ahren would burn down the sky if they wanted him to. That was an intense thought that he was making the executive decision to ignore right now, because Hollyhock said that there were endorphins in him making everything fuzzy. “Of course. Do you need help?”

“No, but thanks, I know what I’m doing. I’ll run a bath for you before I leave, don’t worry.”

And then, as Ahren buzzed around them, they pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His brain melted, mind clouding with static and goop. He wanted nothing more than to sit and kiss Marsh until the world ended around them. Absently, his hands trailed along Marsh’s back, taking in the warmth.

“Your skin is really soft.” He said, not even pretending to pay attention.

“Thanks.” They patted Ahren’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of their head against his chest. “I should really clean up, I’m going to bleed onto the floor. We can kiss more later, okay?”

He released them, and they disappeared into the bathroom they were sharing with Aidia and Hollyhock, closing the door. As Ahren cleaned up, his emotions returned to him in droves. He was one of them now, one of the nudists. Wait. What if he was in love with Marsh. Was this what ‘in love’ was? What if he was in love with Marsh _and_ Hollyhock. Was that even a bad thing at this point?

No. He was a hedonist. This was a fate worse than… well… normally he would say death, but the rest of his group were hedonists and they seemed to be okay. Maybe it was alright if he indulged a bit. If this is what his species was going to hate him for, then maybe he didn’t need his species all that much. Maybe he could just continue on like this and let himself roll with the world.

It didn’t hurt that being a hedonist felt nice. And plus, Marsh had come out of the bathroom quickly, having cleaned up and patched themselves within ten or so minutes. Pulling Ahren down onto their level, they pressed kisses against his jaw. Ahren wasn’t ashamed to say that his hands found their ass, reveling in the expanse of skin made available to him.

“You think Holly’ll get mad if you take me against the bathroom wall?” Well, that certainly woke Ahren back up.

“So what if he does—” Ahren’s words cut off into a gasp as Marsh fondled him, fingers coming away sticky as the head of his cock peeked out of his slit.

Marsh chuckled against his skin. “Then stop stalling.”

Ahren stopped stalling. Well, when travelling with hedonists…

**Author's Note:**

> [want more of these ocs? check out their main story: Aconite]  
> hey folks, i have a tumblr! https://madrastique.tumblr.com/  
> liked the story? leave a comment


End file.
